


There Is An Imposter Among Us

by Whattheheckkylinn



Category: Among Us - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Death, Framing, Imposter, Mystery, Sonic team plays the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Summary: Someone is killing members of the team, who is it? Why is it?
Kudos: 7





	There Is An Imposter Among Us

Cream, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Big, and Amy are all sitting in a small space capsule. It is transporting them all to the spaceport known as Polus. Cream holds her hands neatly in her lap and looks around at everyone innocently. Shadow scowls and glares at them all with his arms crossed. Sonic swings his legs in anticipation while Amy slowly scoots closer to him. Big is patting his pet Froggy on the head while talking about how excited he is. Tails looks in awe around the capsule. Finally, Sonic breaks the silence.

“So, does anyone know what their tasks are yet?” He asks. Shadow scowls deeper. “There’s one no. Tails? Amy? Cream? Big?” 

“No, Mr Sonic. We don’t know what they are yet.” Cream replies, answering for everyone. Amy and Tails nod in agreement. 

“Oh, well, :/ okay.” All is silent for a while until the whole capsule shakes intensely. Sonic almost falls over and grabs something. Amy clutches to Sonic for support, making him blush. Tails yelps and tightens his straps around him. Shadow calmly balances himself while Big drops Froggy on accident. 

“Froggy!” He calls, unbuckling to fetch the frog. 

“Big!” Amy yells in worry. 

“Mr Big, sit back down!” Cream says. Big grabs Froggy, sits back down and buckles up quickly. “Thank you Mr Big! I wouldn’t want you to get hurt! But you are so kind for saving Froggy like that!” Cream praises. Big pats her head lovingly and smiles.

“I can’t have Froggy getting hurt, he is my best friend.” Big says, beaming to Cream. Cream pats Froggy’s head. Shadow rolls his eyes and crosses his arms once more. The shaking stops and steam shoots out as the two large doors open slowly. Everyone unbuckles and stands up. Sonic prepares to step out when he is shoved aside by everyone running through. Shadow smirks and steps over Sonic, who fell. Sonic makes a noise of frustration and jumps back up. 

Froggy jumps out of Big’s hands and hops away down a path. Big runs after him and Amy tries to stop him. 

“We don’t have our tasks yet!” She calls. Big apologies and follows Froggy, down the dark path. Sonic pulls out a tablet. 

“Well we have them now, check your tablets!” He says. Everyone pulls out their tablets and runs off in separate directions to complete their tasks and get back home.

Big finally grabs Froggy near a very large lava pit. He looks down fearfully and clutches Froggy. A figure hops out of one of the tunnels nearby and creeps towards Big. Big turns around and sighs a sigh of relief. The figure waves merrily and shoves Big into the lava pit below. He lets a small yell for help before being incinerated by the lava. The figure jumps back into the tunnel they came from and disappears off the grid. 

“BIG!!” Amy calls. “BIG WHERE ARE YOU!?” 

“Miss Amy, are you alright?” Cream asks, poking her head out of the office. 

“Yes Cream, i am okay, it’s Big I’m worried about.” 

“Has Mr Big not showed up yet?” Cream asks, stepping fully out.

“No, and no one has seen him in a while either!” Amy walks close to the edge of the lava pit and sees Big’s tablet, cracked and broken, laying on the floor. She picks it up and stares at it for a long moment. Then she clutches it and looks around, frightened. “S-SONIC!” She yells. 

“YEAH??” He yells back, from the laboratory room. 

“B-BIG’S TABLET I-IS BROKEN!” 

“YOU FOUND HIM!?” 

“N-N-NO!” Sonic is silent for a moment before finally stepping out and seeing Amy’s back to him, holding back tears while clutching the tablet. 

“....oh shoot.” Sonic runs into the office and slams his hand on the Emergency Meeting button. Everyone stops and runs into the office. 

“What now?” Shadow asks impatiently. 

“Someone killed Big. Shadow, a killer would be insensitive about it, so how do I know you aren’t the killer.” Sonic puts his hands on the table and squints at Shadow. 

Shadow almost laughs. “Are you kidding me? If I would kill anyone it would be you.” 

“SO YOU WOULD KILL THEN!” Sonic yells, pointing his finger at Shadow. 

“WHAT?! OF COURSE I WOULD, BUT I WOULD KILL YOU FIRST, NOT THE IDIOT CAT!” 

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU DIDN’T KILL BIG?!” 

“BECAUSE I DIDN’T, YOU BLUE RAT!!” 

“IM A HEDGEHOG, ULTIMATE HAIRDO!”

“DOLT!”

“IDIOT!”

“GUINEA PIG!!”

“GUYS!!!!!! STOP YELLING!!” Tails screams, slamming his hand on the table. 

“And how are we supposed to know the Fox Girl hasn’t killed Cat?” Shadow asks, fuming down. 

“TAILS IS A BOY! And he wouldmt harm a fly! Right, little bro?” sonic says, ruffeling Tails’ fur. 

Tails smiles. “Thanks for believing in me Sonic!” He thanks, laughing. Shadow rolls his eyes. 

“Mr Sonic, you have something on your cheek.” Cream says, pointing to a small purple hair on it. 

“Oh, thanks Cream!” Sonic goes to wipe it away but Shadow grabs his wrist. “HEY!” Shadow looks at the hair. 

“It’s Big’s fur.” He concurs. “So do you mean to tell me that you didn’t kill him while you have his hair on your cheek?” Shadow crosses his arms and smirks. 

“WH- NO! I SWEAR I DIDN’T KILL HIM!” Sonic yells, wiping the hair off quickly. “How do I know you didn’t plant it there, SHADOW!” 

“You don’t, and I wouldn’t Bother framing you. you’re too dumb to pull something like murder off.” Shadow smirks at his insult. 

“HEY!” 

“That’s not very nice!” Cream says, in distress. Shadow grumbles and crosses his arms. Sonic smirks.

“Thank you Cream.” He thanks.

“You weren’t very nice either, Mr Sonic!” Cream says, turning on him. She storms out of the room in anger. Tails hesitates but follows her out, going to calm her down. 

“I’m going with him.” Amy says, exiting the room. 

“You made her mad Sonic! Great job, are you happy now?” Shadow says, flinging his hands in the air.

“OH LIKE I MEANT TO!!” Sonic yells. 

“WELL MAYBE YOU DID!” Shadow yells back. 

“WELL AT LEAST I DONT RANDOMLY THINK ABOUT ‘MARIA’ ALL THE TIME!!” 

An ominous figure peers through the glass and pulls a gun out. They fire it multiple times into Sonic’s head. Sonic jolts and falls onto the table, a pool of blood growing bigger every second. 

Shadow face palms. “GREAT NOW THEY ARE GOING TO THINK IT WAS ME!” 

“What was you?” Amy asks, walking back in. “I couldn’t find- OH MY GOD SONIC!!!” Amy runs over to him and flings over his body. “NO! SONIC! SONIC, WAKE UP! SONIC!!” Amy wails and cries. Shadow seems to realize what happened and runs out of the room. 

He stops in the storage room and stands there in shock. A silhouette sneaks up behind Shadow. Shadow looks over his shoulder. 

“Cream?” He asks. 

“Hello Mr Shadow... I’m sorry for yelling earlier… I shouldn’t have gotten mad either….” Cream sniffles and sits down, tears pooling in her eyes. Shadow softens up a bit and pats her head. 

“It’s all right.” 

“Where is Mr Sonic?” 

“.... he was murdered.” 

Cream stops dead and the tears come rolling down her cheeks. “M-Mr Sonic is d-dead!!” She yells, clutching onto Shadow. Shadow pats her head, clearly uncomfortable. “B-but the last thing i s-said to him was very nasty!” Cream distresses. Shadow attempts to stop her crying, but it fails and she cries harder. 

“Oh hey look it’s Amy.” He says, turning Cream to face Amy, who just walked in. Cream clutches to Amy, still crying. 

“It’s okay Cream…. we-we’ll get through this.” Amy comforts, stroking Cream’s drooping ears and trying to hold back tears. Shadow walks out of the room and down the long dark corridors. 

The ominous figure hops out of a hole near a corner and waits there. Shadow walks past and they leap onto him. He throws them off and they hop back into the hole. Shadow swings his flash light all around, trying to find the culprit. 

He looks on the floor and sees an orange fur tuft on the ground near the hole. Shadow looks at it and sighs. 

“Damnit Tails… it just had to be you…” he says, picking it up. Shadow walks back into the office and presses the emergency meeting button. Amy leads Cream back into the office. 

“What now?” Amy asks, clearly not trusting Shadow. 

“I was attacked by the imposter, and they left this.” Shadow holds up the orange fur tuft. 

“Is that…” Amy trails.

“It is. Tails is the imposter.” Shadow states. Amy gasps and Cream looks horrified. 

“Mr Tails would never hurt anyone! Especially not Sonic!” Cream screams, wiping her eyes. 

“where is he then?” Shadow asks. Amy looks around. 

“...not here…” she answers sadly. 

“Wait! How do we know Mr Shadow didn’t fake it and is framing Mr Tails!” Cream says. Shadow prepares to say something back but can’t think of anything to say. 

“You don’t, but I wasn’t me! The gunshots in Sonic’s head were from behind him. I was in front of him.” Shadow states. Amy looks suspiciously at Shadow. “Lets just go look for Tails and we will see if I am right.” Shadow walks out of the office. Amy and Cream both follow him, very sus. 

They yell for Tails but don’t get a response. Then they all walk into the security room and see Tails’ dead body spread out over the console, camera still on the lava pit. Amy squeals and backs away from his body. Cream then pulls out a gun and shoots Amy. Amy falls to the floor and Cream shoots her again. 

“YES!!! VICTORY! WE DID IT CHEESE!!” Cream screams into her mic. 

“DAMNIT AGAIN!!!!!” Shadow yells into his mic headset. 

“WE ALWAYS LOOSE!!!” Sonic screams into his. 

“OH COME ON! IT WAS CREAM?!?! WHO WOULD HAVE- WHAT! THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!” Amy screams into hers. 

“HAHAHA! I TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT!” Cream yells into hers, excitedly bouncing in her seat. 

“BEATEN BY A LITTLE GIRL FOR THE THIRD TIME!!” Sonic yells, face palming. 

“You did a good job Cream!” Big compliments. “Ribbit!” Froggy agrees. 

“Thank you Mr Big! I’m sorry I killed you all.” Cream apologizes. 

“Damn, how am I supposed to stay mad at that?!” Shadow complains. 

“You aren’t… MMMM!” Sonic moans, rubbing his eyes. “Okay, I’m going to bed. Goodnight everyone.” 

“Psh, you sleep? Weak.” Shadow states, smirking. 

“HEY!” Sonic yells.

“Not this again…” Amy groans. “BYE!” She yells, hanging up. 

Sonic and Shadow scream at each other and Big as well as Tails both hang up. 

“FOR THE RECORD!” Cream starts. Shadow and Sonic both stop fighting. “I think you both did very good!” Cream says. 

“Thank you Cream. Hear that Shadow, I did pretty good!” Sonic says, smirking proudly. Shadow rolls his eyes and hangs up. “HEY!” 

Cream giggles and hangs up as well. Sonic takes his headset off and lays it down, hanging up with the empty call.


End file.
